As My Guitar Gently Weeps
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Cho Chang knows how to play the guitar. Harry fancies her. Mione fancies Harry. Where does Draco fit in with this? Read and find out. r&r!
1. Guitar lessons anyone?

As My Guitar Gently Weeps  
  
  
  
  
It was a cool summers day at the Malfoy Manor. A melodic tune was heard from one of the many large rooms as Draco Malfoy sang softly to the tune he played on his beloved guitar. In the kitchen, Narcissa Malfoy washed the dishes, her beautiful snow blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Through the open window above the sink, an owl flew in carrying a large envelope. Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sango." Narcissa said removing the envolope from Sango's beak. She quickly opened the letter and read.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Narcissa,   
  
Hello old friend. I'll get to the point. My daughter Hermione is intrested in some guitar lessons. From your previous letters, I have come to the understanding that your son is an excellent guitar player. Mabye he could teach her. However, I've heard many . . . negative comments about young Draco from my Hermione. But that time you sent me a get well card when I was ill, what Draco wrote in the card, well, it makes me doubt hes such a bad person. It would be good to get them more aquinted with one another. Of course, I have yet to tell Mione about the posibility of Draco being her teacher. Please owl me with an awnser.  
  
-Emily Granger  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you still looking for guitar lessons mom?"  
  
Emily nodded and after hanging a few more newly washed clothes in Miones closet, left Hermione Granger alone in her small bedroom. Hermione lept on the comfy bed and lay there. What Mione hadn't told her mother is that the only reason she wanted lessons was to impress Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Why guitar you ask? Because Ravenclaw Cho Chang could play guitar, and Harry fancied Cho. And Mione fancied Harry. See the problem? Hermione sighed. Her thoughts were inturupted by the sound of the doorbell and then came the sound of her fathers voice. She could her her mother greeting him as he kissed her on the cheek. Mione grinned. She loved her father more than anything. She then sat up and ran to the door.   
  
"Hows my little girl??"Peter Granger said merrily as he embraced her into a hug. Hermione was acting like a little girl, she knew that. But she just loved him so much. Her loving, caring, understanding father.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco scowled. He just hated him so much. His evil, cruel, abusive father. Lucius Malfoy had returned from work at the Ministry. Draco imeadeatly stuffed the guitar beneath the bed. He mentaly counted 1....2...3 "STUPID WOMAN!!" "ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!" "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT???" "LUCIUS!!!!!"   
  
"Right on cue." Draco muttered. Sango hooted as if in agreement. Draco sighed, clambered onto bed, and pulled the covers over him. 'I'm getting tired of this...' Was Draco's last thought before he drifted into a slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a cool summers evening as Emily sat in her bed reading her favorite book, Lord Of The Rings. She heard the flapping of wings and soon enough Mione's owl flew through the window carrying Narcissa's reply letter.Emily noted Narcissa's wobbly writing.  
  
~*~   
  
-Hey Emily  
  
Of course we'll accept Hermione. And don't worry about their little rivalry, I'll just threaten to cut down Draco's allowance. If your not doing anything tommorow night, you can drop her off at the Malfoy Manor at say, 5:00 pm??  
  
Love,   
Narcissa   
f   
~*~  
  
So the next morning Emily told Hermione about the lessons (Leaving the name Malfoy out of it) And that night her mom drove her over to the manor.  
  
"Wow." Mione commented,"This place is really big."  
  
Emily just nodded. So the two got out of the car, went to the door, and rung the doorbell. Narcissa awnsered. Hermione looked Narcissa over. Mione could've sworn she'd seen this woman before. Their moms instantly hugged.  
  
"Hermione dear, this is one of my oldest friends, Narcissa."   
  
Hermione smiled and said a weak "Hello". Now she knew she'd seen the woman before, that sounded so familiar. But she just could'nt put a finger on it.  
  
"My sons room is this way." Narcissa gestured for them to follow her. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached a door. Narcissa opened it. Miones eyes grew wide.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N) Well, what'dya think? Review plz!! 


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR.  
  
As My Guitar Gently Weeps  
  
"Granger???" Draco said, startled. But then his look of surprise turned into his all to familiar sneer. Narcissa gave him a warning glance.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, he knew better than to come across his mother.   
  
"Hi Draco, I'm Emily. Hermione's mother. I heard from Narcissa that played the guitar excellently and Hermione has been dying to learn. And you sounded just so nice from what you wrote on that last card you sent us. And me and your mother are very close friends. So I thought it would be spelendid if you can teach my little girl."  
  
"Heh...Mother can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione spoke up.   
  
"Sure dear." Emily nodded at Hermione and then shot smiles toward Draco and Narcissa.   
  
The Grangers were out of earshot when Draco turned to his own mother.   
  
"Are you mad???" Draco muttered, "Its Granger!! Shes a mudblood! And shes friends with Potty and Weasel! And what card is she talking about??"  
  
"Well first of all Draco, your forgetting I'm not your father and I have no grudges against muggles or muggle borns, I believe people are people no matter where they come from. And shes speaking of a card in which I wrote a little message from you saying---"  
  
But she was cut off when Emily and Hermione appeared back at the door way. Hermione looked rather pale, with a look of either anger or disgust. Emily also look slightly distraught. Hermione NEVER argued with her parents before. Emily forced a smile.  
  
"Very well, the agreement is set. I will pick Hermione up in an hour and a half." Emily said firmly.Narcissa nodded. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Narcissa kicked him on his ankle unoticeably. Emily turned and left. Narcissa smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Do call if you two anything." She said, looking a little more at Hermione. Then she also left and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione signed and then glared at Draco, "Ok Malfoy, lets get this over with..."  
  
"I can't believe mum's making me teach a mudblood." Draco cursed.  
  
"Yes, I well I can't believe my mum is making me get taught by a homosexual but I don't tell you anything."  
  
Draco scowled, "Your in my manor now Granger, watch your mouth."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Look, can we just go through with today without trying to slaughter each other?"  
  
"I don't think it possible, but due only to the presence of my mother, I'll try." Draco smirked.   
  
"Ok Granger, what do you know about the guitar?"  
  
Hermione frowned. To be honest, she knew absolutely nothing about the guitar, but she didn't Draco to know that, or it would lead to more mockery.   
  
"Well, the knowledge I have of the guitar is pretty much the amount of knowledge you have in your brain. In other words, n-nothing." Hermione snapped. Hey, if you were gonna confess something to your foe, might as well add insult to it.  
  
"Ha! Would've thought so. And mind you, the amount of knowledge in my brain far surpasses yours I'm sure. Just because the teachers like you dosen't make you any better than the rest of us.."  
  
"Yes Malfoy, and you should be the one to talk about equality."  
  
"Well what I said is true mind you, as a matter of fact, I can bet on 20 million Galleons that it would take me a whole year to teach you the basics before you can even play a song. Being the bloody idiot you are..."  
  
"Well I can bet I'll be able to learn the basics, AND play a song by the end of the month!"  
  
"Yea sure, a little childrens song..."  
  
"No, I mean a song like...Ashlee Simpsons 'The Pieces of Me!'"  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Its a song, from the...muggle world."  
  
Draco made a face of disgust at the word 'muggle' "Should've known. Fine, is that a deal then? It takes you one year, you pay me 20 million Galleons--"  
  
"20 million? Sorry Malfoy, but not everyones a spoiled brat like you are. How bout this, the lesser weeks, the lesser galloens. If it takes me one week to learn the basics and play the song, its ten galleons. Its two weeks, its 20 galloens. I'm sure even you can get what I'm saying."  
  
"Fine, its a deal."  
  
Thats when Narcissa entered.  
  
"How are you two doing?"  
  
They both smiled at her.  
  
"We're great Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"See? I knew you guys could work things out." 


End file.
